Rivers of Gold
by BlackWolfHellHound
Summary: Thought of this idea after reading the book. Rand and Elayne's declaration of love for each other. Adult situations. Read and Review, please!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned here, nor am I making money from writing this.**

**This idea came to me as I was reading a book a few days ago, and I didn't think there was enough Wheel of Time lemons, so here is another one. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Rivers of Gold

"There is something they have had from you that I haven't," Elayne began, and choked, a flush scalding her face. Swallowing hard, she took a long breath.

"You will have to help me with my buttons," she said unsteadily. "I cannot take this dress off by myself."

She looked at him as she said the words. For a moment, he still sat in the corner like a cornered wolf, then realisation dawned on his face. Slowly, he stood up, and walked over to her, face lined with apprehension.

"Elayne..." he began.

"Hush, Rand. Don't stop me, or I will lose all of my courage. Please, just help me with the buttons."

She turned away from him to let him see them, her arms twisting round behind her to undo the few that she could reach between her shoulders. They popped open, and the dress sagged a bit. Just a tiny little bit, but enough to let him see the pale skin of her upper back. He stepped closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her closely.

"I love you, Elayne."

Seeing the veins of gold in her head, she smiled.

"I know, Rand. I love you too."

His hands, so delicate for a sheepherders, went to the buttons on her back. Slowly, they popped open one by one. The dress fell to the floor, leaving her in a silk shift that revealed a lot. She turned around to face him, and saw his eyes run up and down the length of her body. She flushed, and almost picked her dress up again. _'No,'_ she thought. _'I love him. I will not hide myself from him.'_

"Your turn, Rand."

He looked up sharply, shock etched on his face.

"What?"

Crossing her arms under her breasts, she frowned at him.

"I said its your turn, woolhead."

Rand frowned, then looked down at himself.

"I still think its madness, wanting to be so close to me."

"I want to be close to you because I love you, Rand. And because you love me too."

A flush crept on to her face, and she added,

"And I want us to show that to each other."

Light, she hoped she was not being too forward! To scare him away now would shatter her beyond repair. She watched closely as the coat came off his back, followed by the white linen shirt he was wearing. Watched as it slowly rose over his head, blocking his vision, and took that opportunity to examine his body; his taught, smooth stomach, his finely defined stomach muscles, his ribs, the small line of hair which ran from his belly button downwards...

Blushing, she took her eyes away from that, and rested them on the wounds in his side. They seemed better than when she had last seen them, but that was still a long way from being healed, and she could feel the pain of them through the ball in her head that were Rand's thoughts. For a moment, she could have sworn that there was a blackness roiling deep in the wound, but then, the shirt was over his head, and she diverted her eyes back to his. He had not caught her looking at him.

"You are everything I imagined you to be, Rand."

He stepped closer to her, his arms going round her waist again. She found her own arms rising to rest on his shoulders, and then his lips descended to meet hers. They stayed locked for a long time, just like in the Stone of Tear. She felt his hands moving up her back, and a shudder ran up her spine at the feel of them. He was stroking her back, and it felt wonderful. She stepped closer to him, until her waist was against his, and she could feel his eagerness pressing into her leg. They both blushed at that, but neither of the noticed the other. She cold feel an... urgency through the bond, coming from him. She almost stopped to ask him what was wrong, when he stepped away from her, and her shift fell to the floor. He had undone it while she was distracted! Light, he was going to pay for that! Amusement filtered through the bond, as well as eagerness, burning hot as a furnace. She slowly turned on the spot for him, allowing him to see all he wanted.

His eyes roved over her, taking in every spot of skin he could. Over her breasts, pleasantly round, goosebumps raised slightly on them. Her nipples, pink and slightly stiff. Her smooth, thin stomach, down to her belly button, and further, down to the apex of her legs, the red-gold curls there only slightly darker than those on her head. Down her legs, smooth, muscles lightly defined, down, down, all the way to her delicate toes, and back up again, to her smooth, but firm, bottom, up her back, over her shoulder blades, past her delicate, beautiful shoulders, up her graceful neck, back to her eyes. Light, she was so beautiful. He wanted her so badly, yet he was scared to let himself go. He did not want to scare her off now. She looked at him, arms crossed under her breasts, one eyebrow raised. He could not help but notice the way she crossed her arms made her breasts press together.

"What are you staring at, Rand? I'm not standing here just because I want you to look at me, you know." She did not add, 'As much as I'm liking you doing it'. That would have been too forward, even for her at the moment.

He looked down at himself, and saw he still had his breeches and boots on. Looking back up at her with a wry grin, he sat on the bed to take his boots off. First one, then the other. He unlaced his breeches, and stood up, letting them fall to the ground. He stood in his smallclothes, bulging with his eagerness. He sat back down on the edge of the bed. Elayne looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Well? Are they coming too? I would have thought you knew how this was done by now," she smirked.

Rand decided to get bold.

"You want them off, you come and take them off."

Elayne's face flushed red, but she came over to him. She knelt down in front of him, deciding that if she was going to do this, she might as well torture him first. She ran her fingers softly up his legs, from his ankles to his thighs, massaging them gently. Her fingers lingered slightly on his inner thighs, before moving to his stomach just above his smallclothes. She gently massaged him there, as well, feeling a shudder course through his body at her touch. Noting the ball in her head that was him, she could feel pure lust emanating from them, pushing aside trepidation. Her cheeks turned a rosy hue. She was pleased to know what an effect she had on him. Her fingers tangled slightly with his hair as she followed that treasure trail down from his belly button, and stopped at the laces of his smallclothes. She felt the bulge that was trying to push its way through them pressing into her wrist. Slowly untying the laces, she drew the linen smalls down his legs to the floor, and gasped slightly at the sight of him. He was a lot bigger than she had expected. How was that going to fit inside her...?

Deciding it was a question she definitely wanted to know the answer to, she sat on his knees, facing him. He looked up at her, his manhood rising between them, pressing against her belly. She slowly leant down, her lips going to his, at the same time as her hand going to his member. She stroked her fingers up and down it gently, and gasped softly into his mouth when it jumped against her hand. His hands were busy too; one had gone to her breast, hovering slightly over it as if waiting for permission. She nodded slightly, still kissing him, and his hand settled on her breast comfortably. She did not think she had large breasts, but they seemed to fit his large hands perfectly. He stroked it slightly, toying with the nipple. She moaned, and his touches became slightly more firm. His other hand, meanwhile, was sitting on her thigh, holding her closer to him, as though afraid she would leave. It slowly began to slide inwards, until it was nearing the apex of her legs. One of her arms wrapped around his neck, keeping her balance, the other arm moved between her and him so that she could work her hand better. Her fingers enclosed around his hardness, and lightly began to stroke up and down. She had never done anything like this before, but it felt natural, and Rand seemed to like it, so she continued. He groaned again, and his member jumped in her hand. His hand that was traversing her leg reached her center, and began to stroke it gently, sliding a finger into her every now and then. She gasped loudly this time, she had done that to herself a couple of times before, but it never felt as good as it did with him doing it.

She felt a wetness cascade over her hand. Looking down, she saw a clear, whitish fluid dripping off her fingers. She knew what it was, and knew the time had almost come. Removing her hand from him and his from her, she moved up his legs so that her center was pressed against him, and began to slide herself up and down his length. Moans escaped his teeth into her mouth, and suddenly something wet struck the underside of her breasts. She smiled lightly, still kissing him, and then blushed at the realisation of what she was doing. But at the same time, she realised that this is what she had wanted for a long time. She broke the kiss as her hand went to the underside of her breasts, dabbing her fingers in what they found there. She then rose them to her mouth, and licked them slightly, tasting him, and making sure he could see her doing it. He flushed scarlet, and started to stammer an apology.

"I.. I'm sor-"

She never let him finish. She captured his mouth with her own again, and this time she felt his tongue press her lips. She permitted it entry, and their tongues met in her mouth. Standing up, she moved herself forward until she was hovering over his crotch, and used her hand to place his tip against her opening, then lowered herself onto him. At first there was a sharp pain, as she felt herself rip, but she stayed there, not moving, until it faded, then slowly, raised and lowered herself. Rand groaned, his lust obvious, on his face, in her head, in her body. She continued to move herself up and down him, her breathing becoming faster. He detached his mouth from hers and lowered himself until he was lying on the bed, which forced his member deeper into her, and she gasped, loud. His movement had shifted both of them forward, so now she was on her knees on the bed, straddling his hips, her legs bent, running parallel to his. She continued moving herself, feeling an explosion coming. She lowered her upper body to his face so she could kiss him. Their tongues met again, this time in his mouth. His hands went to her breasts, one kneading gently, the other toying with her nipple. Her hands went to his chest, running all over him. They were both breathing hard now, their breath coming in harsh pants. She was throwing herself up and down him as quickly as she could now, eager, desperate for that explosion to come. Moans of pleasure, ecstasy, were escaping their mouths now, meeting each other in each other's mouths.

Suddenly, he jerked, and inside her, his member stiffened and a hot juice flowed from him into her, shooting all the way up into her. Her body blew up at that, the explosion finally reaching her, immense and terrifying, yet enrapturing. Electricity raced up her body, from her toes to her head, and ice went back down, arcing along her spine. Her center felt as though nothing better could ever happen to her again, her breasts felt as though they had been filled with pure nectar, but most of all, her conscious mind, what little there was of it left, felt that this was something she definitelywanted to do again. She rolled off of him, lying by his side. He turned to face her. In her head, the ball of thoughts and emotions that were him were full of utter satisfaction, and the veins of gold had swollen to the size of rivers, torrents, unstoppable in their might. She smiled, and kissed him gently on the lips. She knew that he felt the exact same thing from her. Resting her head on his chest, she sighed in contentedness.

"Elayne..."

She put a finger to his lips.

"Shh... let this moment last for as long as it can."

He put his head back on the pillow, his arms around her, hers around him. Slowly, but surely, her eyes fluttered close as sleep claimed her.

When Elayne woke the next morning, the bedchamber was icy, a light snow falling on Caemlyn, and Rand was gone. Except inside her head. That would do. She smiled, a slow smile. For now, it would. But she wanted to be abandoned with Rand, and she did not think she would ever blush again, not for anything connected to him. Those rivers of gold had been very bright.

* * *

**That took me a lot longer to write than I thought it would, but to be honest, I'm glad I did. One thing I want to mention, the first two lined of ****dialogue**** and the entire last paragraph save for the last line were taken from the book, "Winter's Heart", book 9 of the Wheel of Time series, written by Robert Jordan. For those who didn't already know. **

**Please, read and review, and tell me if you liked. But no anonymous reviews, please. I tried not to make this all about the sex, tried to make it a declaration of their love for each other, but I don't know if I managed. Please, tell me that as part of your review?**


End file.
